In the hands of faith
by Lady Katz
Summary: After Goku and Vegeta's first fight, the prince mysteriously shows up again, and not to get revenge... what will the Z-gang do? And what will happen when Bulma starts looking at life through someone elses eyes?? plz R
1. chapter 1~~SECOND MEETINGS

In the hands of faith  
Chapter 1~~second meetings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to some one else, I can't remember his name….  
  
This fic. starts right after Goku and Vegeta's first fight.   
Vegeta still has his tail (gotte love those tails) Don't like this? TOO BAD  
  
Katz: You got anything to add?  
  
Alex: Uhm… not really. Oh just one thing, don't go skateboarding when ur drunk, it's not pretty..  
  
Katz: +snickers+ Anywayz, have fun with chappie one….  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Piccolo and Krillin silently watched the little space pod lift off and disappear in the sky. "Goku, are you sure we should have let him go? I mean, something tells me that guy knows how to hold a grudge and I don't feel like getting killed any time soon." Bulma asked the fallen Saijin next to her. "I think we did the right thing, I can't explain it but I just feel that there is more about Vegeta then we think." Goku explained to the rest who didn't quite understand. "Well, if you're sure, we trust you." Krillin sighted and sat down as they waited for Bulma's father to pick them up.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
About one year later the entire Z-gang was re-united by the dragonballs and another two years passed quietly. It was still early in the morning and Bulma was in her kitchen, busy making herself breakfast when she heard a faint noise coming from the woods behind her house. She would have just dismissed it but it didn't sound like any other noise that would normally come from the forest she knew so well. She looked out the window and saw dark dots of smoke coming from between the trees. Being her curious self, she hopped on her air-bike and flew off to investigate.  
  
She reached the spot where the smoke was coming from but she couldn't see anything through the leaves of the tree's surrounding the spot. A few meters further she found a little clearing and parked her air-bike. She hopped off and after a while of making her way through the dense foliage, she reached a clearing with a crater in the middle (The high tree's where preventing her from seeing it earlier, just saying but I'm sure you already figured that one out.)  
Her eyes widened considerably as she recognized the thing in the middle as a Saijin space pod.  
  
She cowered behind a tree as she expected someone to come out and kill her. After a couple of minutes, when nothing happened, she finally got enough courage to approach the ship, maybe it was empty. She reached the ship with only little difficulty, sliding down the edge of the crater, and studied the circular craft. It didn't take her long to figure out to open it and it did with a slight hissing sound. She peered inside and stumbled back when she found a very beaten up Saijin prince inside.   
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Vegeta had woken up from the crash of his ship but didn't have the strength to move, let alone open the door and get out. A couple of minutes later he was about to pass out again when suddenly the door opened and he saw a flash of blue in the opening, hearing a startled yelp. It took Vegeta a while to see clear but when he did, he was a little surprised to see a face a couple of meters in front of him, a beautiful face. He snarled at his own thoughts, causing Bulma to take a few steps back in surprise but mostly fear.  
  
He had to use all of his power but finally managed to get up with both hands at the sides of the door opening for support. Glancing around, he spotted the woman behind a tree and he stumbled forward only to fall to his knees in exhaustion. Bulma looked around the corner of the tree and saw the proud prince slumped down on his knees with his hands on the ground, breathing hard. She moved away from the tree and slowly approached the Saijin on the ground.  
  
"W.. why are you here?" She asked hesitantly.  
Vegeta coughed "That depends +cough+ on where I am." he replied, his head still turned towards the ground.  
"You.. you don't know where you are?"  
Vegeta grunted heavily in reply, this woman was really getting on his nerves.  
"Err, you're....on Earth."  
Vegeta's head snapped up at that answer.  
  
"What! I can't be back on Earth, I have to….." He started but cut himself off and snapped his head back towards his ship. "Shit, it's gonna explode." He suddenly exclaimed. "What?!" Bulma demanded, her eyes wide in shock. Without a second thought, Vegeta used all of his left over power to swing himself and Bulma behind a huge boulder, protecting both of them with a ki-shield.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes tightly as a loud explosion filled the air. A while later things had calmed down and she opened her eyes to find that she was still alive.  
Confused, she looked around and saw that the boulder had disappeared, together with a huge part of the forest. How could she still be alive? Then she heard a faint grunt and turned her head to see Vegeta next to her and everything fell into place. "Y.. you saved my life." She managed to get out. A slight smirk crept across Vegeta's face "Stupid woman." He muttered just before falling back, unconscious.   
  
Bulma was very confused, the same Saijin that had threatened her very existence just a few years ago, had now saved her life.  
It just didn't sound right.   
  
~°~?~°~  
  
The whole Z-gang was gathered in the living room of Capsule Corporation trying to figure out what to do with a certain Saijin prince. Vegeta was placed on a bed in the medical centre of the building. "What if he is going to try to kill us again?" Yumcha asked nervously. "Yeah, I don't trust that guy. Only two years ago he wanted to kill all of us." Krillin butted in. "Well, I'm not sure if he actually is here to get revenge. I mean, First of all, he didn't even know where he was, secondly, he saved my life and thirdly, he didn't exactly come prepared. He was all beaten up and I think that if he wanted to get revenge he would make sure to be in his best condition don't you think?" Bulma reasoned and everyone plotted it for a moment when Goku spoke up, he hadn't said anything up to now.  
  
"You've got a point there, three actually. But I don't think he is going to be happy when he wakes up." "Yeah, maybe we should, I don't know, tie him up or something. Only until we figure everything out." Krillin offered and everyone in the room agreed with the little nose-less human, except for Bulma that is, she wasn't quite sure if that would be a good idea, it would only make him angrier.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes but quickly closed them again as the bright sunlight filled them. This time he slowly opened them, allowing them to adjust to the light. He glanced around and found himself in an unfamiliar room, it was much too white to be an ordinary room and from the equipment that surrounded him, he guessed he was in some kind of hospital room. Then everything came back to him, he grunted as he remembered he was back on earth, that was probably the last place he wanted to be. Well, he could think of a worse place but he just let it slip. He was about to get up but found that his hands where tightly placed by his side. Looking down he found that they where tied with plain rope.  
  
He should be more than able to break hem. He thought but after half an hour of struggling he realized he was just too weak. And all that pulling really hurt his shoulder, which was bandaged up and in really bad shape. Now that he thought about it, all of his wounds where taken care of, how strange. Why would those humans help him after everything he did?  
  
Vegeta thought about that for quite a while when suddenly the door opened and the same woman he encountered earlier came in. He growled on of his best growls and he could see a glint of fear in her eyes but she held it back with a surprising amount of determination. She sat down on a chair a few feet away from him with his eyes following her all the way, which was making her more than a little nervous.  
  
"So, you're finally awake." She said, ignoring the angry looks he was sending her way.  
"Where the hell am I." He growled an again tried to free his hands "And if you don't mind me asking, WHY THE HELL AM I FUCKING TIED UP !!!!"  
Bulma slightly flinched but kept her ground.  
"You are in the medical area of my house and the ropes are just precaution." She stated calmly. "Now you tell me why you are here."   
"Hmpfh, that's none of your damn business woman." He said, turning his head way from her.  
  
Anger started to build up but Bulma managed to keep it under control.  
"First off, my name is Bulma. Secondly, it is too my damn business if you are here to kill me and my friends again." She hissed through clenched teeth.  
"I am not here to kill you or you're pathetic friends, I'm out of here as soon as I can." Vegeta said calmly turning his head towards her, secretly enjoying the way she looked when she was angry.  
  
"Then what happened to you before you ended up here?" She asked, calmed down considerably. Vegeta angrily snarled and turned his head away. Bulma knew she had hit a something sensitive and decided to let it go, for now. She stood up and walked out of the room, trying to decide what to do next. In the living room she discussed what had happened with the rest of the Z gang.  
"Well, if he is telling the truth, we have no right to keep him here." Bulma said.  
"Yes, but I still don't trust him, I bet he is going to attack us as soon as we turn our backs to him." Yumcha pondered stubbornly.  
"I think he will keep his promise and not do that, he has way too much pride to back out of a promise." Goku said and everybody reluctantly agreed, just slightly surprised Goku had actually made another good point in just one day.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
A few minutes later Goku and Bulma entered the room and Vegeta's anger flared up as soon as he saw his old rival. Goku sheepishly grinned which only made Vegeta angrier and he almost lost control of his rage. Bulma walked over to him "If you promise not to hurt us, we will let you go." "I won't, not for now." Vegeta growled dangerously and bulma looked at him wearily, but hesitantly untied the ropes anyway.  
  
Vegeta sat up on the bed and forced himself not to rub his wrists to ease the pain. Bulma looked at them and felt slightly guilty as she noticed the red marks on them and even cuts where the rope had sliced into his flesh. Vegeta got to his feet and took one unsteady step forward. He growled at the two people in front of him "I should kill you for tying me up like that. Just be happy that I value promises and don't intend to break them." He grunted and took one more threatening look back, flying away through the window.  
  
Bulma let go of the breath she didn't even know she had been holding and turned to Goku. "That turned out good I guess, good thing you where right about him not breaking his promises." Bulma sighed and left the room. "Yeah." Goku replied silently and followed her.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Vegeta landed next to the charred remains of his space pod. There was nothing left of it and now he was stuck on this stupid planet. Vegeta was busy trying to find a solution when he suddenly felt a ki coming towards him and he turned around to see Goku flying up to him. He growled angrily as Goku landed in front of him.  
  
"Kakarrot, what the hell do you want now?"   
"Well I was just wondering what happened to you, I mean you where all beaten up. Heck, you still are." Goku said with his trademark grin and rubbing the back of his head like he was some kind of idiot (and we all know he isn't he he …..) This made Vegeta's frown only deeper (if that is at all possible)  
"Kakarrot you are a fool and I advise you to shut up."   
"Well okay then, if you need anything just call." Goku grinned another huge grin and left Vegeta to roll his eyes.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was thinking about Vegeta who had now been on Earth for a couple of weeks, it confused her that he had saved her life and she desperately wanted to know why he was all beaten up. She just couldn't stop thinking about how bad he looked.  
  
After yet another half an hour of wondering she made up her mind and decided to finally get some answers. She hopped in her newest air bike and drove off towards the place in the forest where Vegeta's space pod had landed and exploded all those days ago.  
  
~°~?~°~~°~?~°~  
  
Katz: So, how did u like the first Chapter? I think it came out pretty nice.. Don't you? +Turns to Alex who is trying to do a hardflip after 8 beers+  
  
Katz: He he +nervous smile+ uhm, just review please.  
  
Camera moves away and a loud thud and groan can be heard in the distance, followed by a loud laughing. 


	2. chapter3~~CONFUSION

In the hands of faith  
Chapter 3~~CONFUSION  
  
Disclaimer: insert usual rant...  
  
Katz: the long awaited…..CHAPTER 3!!!! Oh Alex, I became a Vrykyl yesterday….. JAY!  
  
Alex: A Vry-what?  
  
Katz: A vrykyl, ask Dasha.  
  
Alex: Hey Dasha, wuts a Vry-something?  
  
Dasha: Uhm, it's kindof a dead person, and they work for me. THE VOID +evil laugh+  
  
Katz: +cough+ Nevermind….  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
It wasn't until late that evening that the two Saijins returned but Bulma had been waiting for them for some reason, looking out the window for any sign of them. She saw the two flying towards the house after hours of waiting and quickly ran towards the door to opened it. Goku had a few broken bones and scares while Vegeta had numerous broken bones and was covered in bruises and cuts. Vegeta grunted and walked passed Bulma without saying a word, well, limped actually.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma asked Goku.  
"Well, we where sparring and it started to get a little rough and Vegeta was pretty beaten up so I decided to stop before he got himself killed. Let's just say Vegeta didn't like the idea of stopping and continued to attack me, I had no choice but to fight back. Then after another couple of hours Vegeta used up every bit of his energy and had to stop but he refused me to help him get back. I just followed him to make sure nothing would happen." Goku explained.  
  
Bulma slowly nodded "I understand."  
"I better go back to Chi Chi before she calls the army to look for me. I think you should take a look at Vegeta, some of those wounds are pretty bad. By, see you later." Goku said and flew off. Bulma walked into the house, wondering how she was going to get Vegeta to let her bandage those wounds.  
She found Vegeta sitting in a chair in the living room breathing a little harder then usual because of some broken ribs, he was sitting hunched over a bit, looking very pissed off. Bulma walked over to him with a concerned look on her face "Are you alright?" she asked and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
Vegeta stiffened and roughly jerked away "I'm fine, I was just about to kill that idiot when he suddenly refused to finish the fight, stupid baka. You can't just stop in the middle of a fight." Vegeta huffed, obviously very angry that he still wasn't able to defeat Goku. Bulma decided not to mention that Goku looked a lot better than Vegeta did and just walked away to get her med-box.   
  
A few minutes later Bulma returned to see Vegeta, slumped back in his seat with his eyes half shut. They snapped open as soon as Bulma entered the room. She walked over to the table and started getting some things out of the box.  
  
"And just what do you think you are doing?" Vegeta grumbled and watched her emptying out the white box with the red cross on the side.  
"I am going to take care of some of those wounds, you can't just let them get infected." Bulma stated and continued looking for the right stuff.  
Vegeta grumbled his disapproval "I don't need you're stupid human medicine, I've survived with much more serious injuries without any kind of medical treatment."  
"I don't care." Bulma said and walked over to Vegeta who watched her put some transparent liquid on a little cloth.   
  
Vegeta backed away in the chair and eyed her suspiciously.  
"If you don't agree, you can just kiss any more food goodbye because I won't be cooking it for you, and neither will my mother. And you can't use the training room either. You know, I was actually thinking about making a gravity room, where you can increase the gravity. But I guess you don't need that… " Bulma said with a secret smirk. Vegeta grumbled and Bulma decided that meant he'd given in.   
  
She carefully cleaned around the cuts that covered his body. Vegeta tried not to wince as Bulma pressed the cloth on one of the bigger wounds on his arm, but it was no use. Bulma looked up at Vegeta "Sorry, this is just to prevent the wounds from disinfecting." she said and continued.   
"Hmpf, like I care, I don't need that stuff."  
Bulma just sighed and continued, it would just be stupid to argue with Vegeta now.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
About half an hour later Vegeta's wounds where all patched up and Bulma had put a cloth around Vegeta's neck and arm to allow the broken bones in his lower arm to rest. (I reallt can't remember what it's called…) Bulma knew it would be no use to try to get him to a hospital, he would simply refuse, so she didn't even ask him.  
  
"That's it." Bulma said and smiled warmly as she put her stuff away.  
Vegeta looked at her a little confused, he didn't know what to think of it all. Why did she help him? It's not like she actually cared, right? Vegeta sighed deeply and stood up a, still little shaky. He took one last look at Bulma's, who was still cleaning up, and walked away towards his room, still confused as hell.  
  
Bulma put the last couple of bottles back and turned around to find that Vegeta was already gone. "Well you're welcome." She muttered and walked towards the kitchen to get herself some coffee. She opened the fridge and looked in, empty. What a surprise…. Vegeta must have finished everything this morning. She was really hungry, she hadn't eaten anything since when Goku and Vegeta left. She looked at her watch and saw it was 15 minutes past 8. Then the supermarket is still open. She thought and decided to get some food, then she wouldn't have to do it tomorrow.   
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Bulma threw the capsule on the ground and her newest hoover-car appeared with a small cloud of smoke. She got in and drove off, eager to get some food in her stomach. Her car screeched to a halt just 2 minutes later, stupid traffic-lights. Bulma drummed her fingers on the dashboard while she waited for the light to turn green. Bulma sighed when her windows where suddenly covered with little drops, now it had to start raining too. Then she remembered something, the weather forecast had said it would rain, they even thought there could be thunder later on that evening. Which was off course now, later in the evening. As if on que, a loud rumbling noise startled Bulma. That's just great. She thought and almost didn't even notice the light switching colours. She switched her screen wiper on and drove off.  
  
It was hard to see the road clearly, maybe she should pull over? No, she thought and kept going, she was too hungry and she figured the storm would be over soon. Bulma had been driving for over 10 minutes now, she should be almost there. Rounding a sharp corner, a sudden bright light surprised her. Her hands shot up to protect her eyes, losing the steering wheel in doing so. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, the car whose head lights had blinded Bulma earlier rammed into hers against the side. The two cars skidded across the pavement, into the grass verge where they finally came to a halt. All the noise was gone, only dead silence remained for the victims.   
  
~°~?~°~~°~?~°~  
  
Katz: Ha ha, evil cliffhanger ne ? I'm sorry this chap was a little short, I thought it would be a good place to stop because I wanted to piss u guy's off ;) And I just wanted to say that I re-wrote chapter 6 of Autumn. I didn't change much, just some parts that needed some work.  
  
Alex: I really sucked ass, the first one.  
  
Katz: Yes Alex, we all know that… +through clenched teeth+  
  
Alex: Yeah but it was really bad you know, like the worst I ever read. I really thought you where a better writer then that, it just plain sucked. Not to mention you didn't even….. +interrupted by a fist connecting with his nose+ 


End file.
